A long awaited question
by nkforeva
Summary: Naruto is reminiscing about how he started dating Kiba and both Kiba and Naruto have important questions that need asking, fluff, yaoi NaruKiba, One-shot


**My first ever public fanfic ^^ I hope you like it R&R, plz don't burn me.... it hurts ^^ but constructive critisism would be good.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto..... I WISH I DID.... but *sigh* I would need to be rich just to own Akamaru.**

**-------------A Long Awaited Question.------------**

It was a very hot day in Konoha, the clouds were non existent and a certain 16 year old blond haired boy was finding the heat stifling his creative thinking, '_what am I going to say to him tonight?' _Thought Naruto pacing up and down his apartment which, since he had been going out with Kiba was a lot cleaner than before, the contents of his cupboard even had more than just ramen in. Naruto wanted to ask Kiba if he wanted to move in with him. I mean they had been going out a year now and Kiba was the most precious thing to Naruto. Naruto however stopping his creative thinking and turned his thoughts to when he first realised he loved Kiba, _'it was about a year ago now'_ he thought, it was a day similar to this one. Naruto's eyes glazed over as he thought about it......

"_Aww its so hot! I wish it would cool down" yelled Naruto almost expecting the sun to somehow hear him and stop shining as brightly, Kiba and Shikamaru nodded in agreement as they made there way down to Konoha's big public pool, "well at least we will get to cool down in the water" Naruto said looking at the two boys, and Naruto noticing Kiba and seeing the sweat running down his cheeks, he looks really... Naruto blushed at what he was thinking but shook the feeling off, 'what am I thinking' Naruto thought, his pulse going somewhat erratically, Kiba noticed Naruto looking at him and inwardly smiled. _Kiba secretly felt the same way, and had done for many months, he really did like the stupid blond, however Naruto didn't know about this.

_They arrived at the pool and noticed it was packed full of people also wanting some relief from the glaring sun, "so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed pulling off his shirt, "well at least I can relax a bit". However Shikamaru's bliss was short lived when Sakura came bounding over to him, Shikamaru sighed before she reached them, "well there you are my Shika" Sakura said trying to make her voice sound seductive, it didn't. The only reason Shikamaru said yes to going out with her was to shut her up from pestering him all the time but it sort of backfired because Sakura hunted down Shika every moment she got spare. "Well hi Naruto, Kiba" she said looking at them and smiling with an obvious forced smile, she never knew why her cute Shika hung around with these guys, however she quickly reverted her gaze back to Shikamaru "come on my Shika I've got to get that Ino pig jealous about us going out", she then started running and pulling an unwilling Shikamaru behind her leaving Naruto and Kiba alone, they both chuckled. "So shall we get in the pool" said Kiba,"I'm so hot", Naruto was unfortunately thinking aloud and he blurted out "You are hot". "Pardon?!" Said Kiba blushing slightly, "I love your socks" Naruto lied quickly however he failed to notice that Kiba wasn't wearing socks and 'I love your socks' sounded nothing like 'you are hot'. "Did you just say I looked hot?" He said wide eyed. 'say you did say you did Kit!' Shouted the Kyuubi inside Naruto's head, "NO" Naruto shouted inside his head "I'm not gonna have relationship advice from a demon fox". What Naruto actually said outside his head was "Well... er.... no... er... sorta". Kiba realised that Naruto also had feelings for him and wanted to chat to him in private, but a public swimming pool isn't a good place to have a private chat so Kiba said blushing madly "can we go for a walk away from the crowds?" Naruto still much too embarrassed for words just nodded. _

_After 15 minutes of walking in silence they arrived to a deserted field with a tree that Kiba and Naruto took refuge under for shade. the people from around rather taking refuge in their houses or going to the pool for a splash and a swim. Naruto wondered if Kiba was either going to tell him then and there that he was straight and didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings or say that he felt the same way. Naruto was close to tears at the thought of rejection and blurted out "Kiba look I....." Kiba silenced him by holing a hand in front of Naruto, a habit that annoyed many people, Kiba looked at the blond, staring at his twinkling deep blue eyes, falling more and more for him, Kiba then felt this was the right time to say what he had to say, "I have been feeling the same for months now but I didn't know if you felt the same way, Naruto Uzumaki every time I'm around you I feel complete", Naruto by this time was welling up with emotion, Kiba continued his talk "I've never felt this with anyone else and... well.... I think I love you". Kiba stopped talking and waited for Naruto's response, Naruto looked shocked, he never imagined Kiba to say he LOVED him, Naruto felt the tears run down his cheeks when he said "Kiba 'sniff' I love you too, with all my heart, I..." but he realised he had said enough and felt pure bliss when Kiba walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, they were now both crying, Naruto felt safe, secure but mostly happy in Kiba's arms and Kiba knew that Naruto was happy. They decided to take a detour back to the pool and walked through the field's famous for their beauty this time of year with many kinds of flowers, Naruto walked hand in hand with Kiba and felt happy, a feeling that was rare for him as for most of his life, he was hated just for simply having The Kyuubi sealed in him, but Naruto smiled to himself when he remembered that Kiba used to protect him from the bullies back in the academy years, he squeezed Kiba's hand affectionately, "what is it?" Kiba asked giving Naruto a smile, "nothing" said Naruto smiling back. _

Naruto's eyes refocussed with tears in his eyes, "aww that was the best day of my life" he said, but before he could stop himself he started to think to their first date, a week after Kiba's outburst of affection for him....

"_Come on!! Where is my gift for Kiba" Naruto was shouting at himself, it was 6:57pm and Kiba was going to be here in a matter of minutes, Naruto had gone shopping specially to get said gift, a beautiful bunch of roses (Kiba's favourite flower) with a personal message to go with it, the message said 'To my dog-boy, I feel so happy when I am with you, these beautiful roses represent my love to you' (Naruto was very cheesy when it came to personal messages). Naruto eventually found them under his bed and not a moment to soon because at that moment someone knocked on the door, Naruto ran at the door with the roses in his hands and was greeted by the brunet with a big hug and a small passionate kiss, "You ready sweetie?" Asked Kiba waiting to see how Naruto would react to being called a 'sweetie'. A big blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks who quickly changed the subject and said "I got you something" and practically shoved the roses in Kiba's hands, "they are beautiful Naruto" Kiba said looking at the pristine flowers and he gave the blonde another kiss, to Naruto's surprise Kiba also had a gift for him (which was strange as if Kiba had one fault it would be being tight with money), Kiba smiled at the blue eyed ninja and pulled out a sparkling silver pendant that had written on in engraved letters 'I love my blondie' (Naruto smiled at the quirkiness of it ) and practically pinned Kiba to the wall kissing him. After the kissing session Naruto tried it on and it looked great on him._

_They planned to go to a nearby restaurant that served steak (for Kiba) and ramen (for Naruto), after they were going to take a stroll down the beach. The restaurant would always remain in Naruto's mind, at the restaurant and to Naruto's and Kiba's enjoyment Sakura turned up looking furious, it seemed that Shikamaru had enough and broke away from the non-existent relationship, she turned to the two boys and looked as if she was going to blame them for Shikamaru's betrayal, Kiba nudged Naruto and whispered "kiss me", "what?" asked Naruto looking confused but he didn't have much thinking time when Kiba pulled Naruto close to him and wrapped his lips round Naruto's and started kissing him passionately. _

_Sakura stopped and gaped at them in total shock, blood running out her nose, not many people knew it but she was a real yaoi lover, Sakura then collapsed on the floor, Kiba and Naruto felt they had inflicted enough pain on her and lifted her up off the floor, only to find her stumbling away from them mumbling something like "guy on guy". _

_After the eventful meal they strolled hand in hand to the beach, there as they sat watching the waves move gently over the sand. There Naruto confessed his worry to Kiba, "I'm worried what our friends will think when they find out about us going out" his blue eyes trembling with fear, it seemed that as Naruto only had precious few friends to lose even one of them would be an unbearable, unthinkable, unimaginable burden. Kiba hated to see his boyfriend in so much pain and he comforted him with words of support, "many of our friends thought that we were overdue to go out anyway and even if some of them don't want to be our friends I don't care, I love you and will protect from any ass holes that try to hurt you". Naruto being the crybaby that he really was broke down in tears saying "I know you will Kiba, I should never have been worried about it". for the rest of the evening Kiba held Naruto close and watched the waves drift casually onto the shore._

'I have to stop doing that' thought Naruto after coming back to the real world, Kiba was going to be here in 5 minutes or so and the blond had prepared a romantic scene with candles and roses and Kiba's favourite food, steak. 'If this doesn't get my dog-boy to move in I guess I will have to just start taking my clothes off!' He chuckled to himself as he flipped over the steaks in the frying pan, after the steaks were finished the newly installed doorbell chimed, "perfect timing" Naruto said in a sing song voice as he danced to the door and opened it. He was greeted with a big hug and a more than passionate kiss, Kiba was dressed in a very fancy manor, Naruto had never seen him in such posh clothes, "what's with the fancy clothes?" Asked Naruto, "I will explain later Foxy" Kiba said looking somewhat nervous but giving Naruto a wink as he loved calling Naruto 'Foxy'. Naruto blushed at the name but was wondering what Kiba wanted to ask him later. The evening was fantastic, after dinner Naruto played some music which him and Kiba slow danced to. Naruto felt so happy in Kiba's arms and was just about to ask him to move in with him but Kiba broke the dancing announcing he had something to say to the blond. Naruto wondered what Kiba had to say. To Naruto's amazement Kiba got down on one knee and said "Naruto you are the light of my life and I love and will always love you for eternity, will you marry me?" He pulled out a beautiful engagement ring from his pocket and held it to the blond, Naruto stood there in total shock and broke the silence with a sniffle when he cried out "of cour...se I will Kiba, I l..ove you".

Naruto knew that he was going to live a happy life but he had one wish, and he told Kiba his wish "I wanna adopt children"..... Kiba fainted and collapsed to the floor, Naruto forgot to mention the part about waiting ten years first.

FINI

-------------

**Okii my first ever fanfic, if you have got this far then I guess you at least found the story readable *nervously thinks about reviews he will get* I dont wanna continue with this story but will be sure to write a longer one with more than 1 chapter and possibly some lemon. **


End file.
